


Surrender

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Javi’s eyes are red-rimmed and he looks as if he had just lost a battle.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Surrender

It is a dream, Javi suddenly at the door of his room, too late to be proper. They know each other too well for propriety, though, and so Yuzu lets him in, of course he does, anticipation and fear mingling in his stomach.

Javi’s eyes are red-rimmed and he looks as if he had just lost a battle. It’s a look Yuzu knows; he and Javi have seen each other lose so many times Yuzu has lost count. They have seen each other win more, though, and Yuzu almost smiles at the memory. Winning is what they do, what they are good at.

“Yuzu.” It’s a breath, no more, and Javi lifts a hand to caress Yuzu’s face, as if this was a victory ceremony, even though he does not look victorious. Then Javi lifts his eyes and the shock of realization is like touching an electric outlet. Yuzu nearly steps back - nearly, but not really. He never could. Not when it comes to Javi.

He doesn’t step away now, either, as their lips meet, Javi’s dry and chafed against his, but warm and so, so wanted, craved like a shelter in a thunderstorm.

Javi sighs into the kiss, mouth falling open, and Yuzu is drawn in, a wandering pilgrim, a man in a desert seeking to staunch his thirst. His tongue finds Javi’s tongue, his fingers curl into the nape of Javi’s neck, taking over.

Javi lets him, and sags into his arms, a puppet – take me and do whatever you want, for I am yours, I am lost, I am surrendering.

And Yuzu does. He is good at taking what he wants. And god, does he want Javi.

He wants Javi – every angle and curve of him, every gasp and every moan, every graying hair and every one of the laugh-lines blooming around Javi’s eyes.

And then, dizzy with the scent of Javi’s skin, feverish with want, Yuzu plants another kiss on Javi’s face. He tastes the salt, finds the treacherous trickle traveling down from the corner of Javi’s eye. And he stops.

“Javi,” he says, sliding his thumbs over Javi’s cheeks, wiping at the tear he intercepted, as well as its twin on the other side of Javi’s face. “What do you want?”

Javi looks at him, deer-eyes framed by damp lashes, and gives a tiny shrug.

It hurts. Yuzu is good at hurting. Especially when it comes to Javi.

And so he grits his teeth, and tucks his own heart away from where he had been ready to lay it out, offer it up on a silver platter.

“Come back to me when you do,” he whispers, leans in, presses his lips to Javi’s forehead. A goodbye, a benediction, Yuzu is not sure…

He hopes it is neither. He hopes it is a promise.  _ I will wait _ .  _ And see our love golden, victorious, not carrying the white flag of surrender. _


End file.
